Linger
by Ellena McKelles
Summary: ONESHOT. When you're in something so deep, do you let it go or do you let it linger?


**Linger  
********A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
****by Afyna Thames**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters were created by JK Rowling and are copyrighted to their rightful owners. There is no copyright infringement intended by this fic. I do, however own the plot and all original characters. The song, _Linger_, belongs to the The Cranberries.

Summary: When you're in something so deep, do you let it go or just let it linger?

Warnings: male/male pairings, foul language, implied sexual situations

Rating: T

Author's Note: For Lena, this is my sad attempt at a lovelorn, drunken Harry.

* * *

**Linger  
by Afyna Thames**

_If you, if you could return_

_Don't let it burn, don't let it fade_

"Where've you been" Harry asked.

Draco closed the door behind. "Out with the boys."

Harry followed Draco down the hallway. "All night?"

"Yes, all night. It was a bachelor party, love." Draco kissed Harry soundly. "Marcus Flint is getting married to Pansy Parkinson. I had to wish the new couple well."

"I'm sure you did..."

_I swore, I swore I would be true_

_And honey, so did you_

Harry sat quietly in a booth at La Artier, the press swarming near the booth. Harry was beginning to feel overwhelmed and La Artier's staff was trying stifle the press as much as possible, but they were just a small restaurant waitestaff. There wasn't much that they could possibly do. Harry began to wildly look about the restaurant for any other sign of help.

The maitre'd came up to Harry. "We could give you a small booth in the back, maybe that would help stem the press's advance."

"That won't be necessary, sir."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Draco!"

"Hello, love." He kissed both of Harry's cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up at the office."

"Oh..." Harry sighed. "I wish you would have owled me, I would have shown up a bit later. Might not have had to deal with those people." He threw a glance to press. "You know how I feel about them."

Draco cupped Harry's cheek. "I know—"

"Sometimes, Draco, I don't think that you do." Harry interrupted. "You're out all night. I never know where you are anymore. If there's... If there's som—"

"Hush, now." Draco placed a finger to Harry's lips. "This is not the proper place for that kind of conversation. We'll talk more about it when we return home, alright?"

"Of course..."

_If you, if you could get by_

_Trying not to lie_

_Things wouldn't be so confused_

"Well, look of the two of you. Picture of domesticity." Blaise smirked. "I never knew that you had it in you, Draco."

Draco chucked a pillow at the Mediterranean boy. "Oh, shut it! I believe that he's beginning to suspect something. He brought it up at dinner last night."

"Are you asking me to be more discreet?" Blaise looked afronted. "I believe I've been following your instructions to the letter, dear Draco. What more could you ask for?"

Draco groaned. "I'm just saying he's beginning to get suspicious. We've got to be more careful."

"_We've_? I believe its _you_ who has to be more careful." Blaise opened a bottle of Firewhiskey. "I don't know how you do it."

Draco pulled up his trousers. "Do what?"

"Lie to the little Boy Wonder." He took a healthy swig from the Firewhiskey. "Merlin knows if I had a piece of ass like that at home, I wouldn't be looking elsewhere."

"You'd think that, but he wants more then what I want." Draco stared into the dying fire. "He wants to be domestic, get bonded, have children. I just don't think would be pertinent to bring another me into the world."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not..."

_But I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You've got me wrapped around finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

Draco stepped over the empty whiskey bottles that littered his bedroom floor. Harry was slumped over their bed, eyes puffy and red. Draco was shocked to see Harry like this. Harry barely drank wine at dinner, but here he was, completely plastered. Harry rolled over so he was looking up at Draco. He smiled a horrible smile and gave a weak laugh. Pulling himself up, he narrowed his eyes to Draco.

"I was so _stupid_ to believe a word that came out of your mouth." Harry said quietly. "To believe that you cared for me, _loved_ me even. I am a fool. A stupid, _stupid _boy."

"Harry, what are you—"

"What am I talking about?" Harry interrupted. "I am talking about you and your little Mediterranean _fuck-toy_, that's what I'm talking about. He came here, you know." Draco looked stunned. "He asked me how I could be so completely daft. How I couldn't see through your bullshit. Cleared away the clouds that impeded my judgement." Harry slapped Draco across the face. "How could you? What was I to you? Just a, just a trophy you could hang on your arm. Some prize that you could show off to all your friends, to say: 'Look what I've won! He's mine and mine only!' How utterly wrong you are, Draco. Get the _fuck_ out of my house and my life."

"Harry, I—"

"You what?" He threw a bottle towards Draco's head. "You _love_ me? You _care_ about me. You cannot live without me? Save it, _Malfoy_, I don't want to hear it."

Being called Malfoy was worse then the slap Harry had given him earlier. "Harry, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? _Sorry_? You cannot apologize your way out of this one. You screwed up! Now deal with your mistakes."

Draco dodged another bottle. "Harry—"

"Get out!" He threw another bottle at Draco.

"Harry!"

"GET OUT!"

_And I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You've got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

Harry sat down across from Draco. He felt haggard and completely strung out. Draco on the other hand, looked picture perfect, except for the lines that knitted his brow. Harry rubbed the back of his aching neck and stared at Draco.

"How have you been?" Draco asked weakly.

"I've been a complete pile of shite or is my appearance not enough of a clue for you." Harry snapped.

"I assumed, but I thought I would be polite and ask."

"How lovely of you."

Draco look down at the scratches in the table. "I just wanted to let you know that I've ended things with Blaise or rather it was the other way round."

"That's nice to know."

"I miss you, Harry." Draco breathed. "Honestly and truly. I believe that I took your feelings for granted. I would like another chance, if you're willing to give one."

Harry sighed. "I'm having a small dinner party on the fourteenth, you're welcome to come."

"And hopefully we can talk privately afterword?"

"Maybe..."

_Do you have to_

_Do you have to let it linger?  
_

* * *

__

completed 04.29.08


End file.
